


Devour

by RosalieMor



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Complete, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Spoilers for Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieMor/pseuds/RosalieMor
Summary: "My tastes run… in a different vein. Than my brother's. And presumably yours."Nesta scowled, heart still hammering away. Cassian hadn't looked up from his plate. He was so still, she wasn't sure if he was even breathing."Presumably nothing. You don't know my tastes, and neither does Cassian."Azriel's lips twitched upward in amusement. The shadows twining around him swirled and eddied as if a great wind had just blown through them from Nesta's direction.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Mid-Chapter 23 of ACOSF

House of Wind

Dining room table

"My tastes run… in a different vein. Than my brother's. And presumably yours."

Nesta scowled, heart still hammering away. Cassian hadn't looked up from his plate. He was so still, she wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

"Presumably nothing. You don't know my tastes, and neither does Cassian."

Azriel's lips twitched upward in amusement. The shadows twining around him swirled and eddied as if a great wind had just blown through them from Nesta's direction.

"I'm _supposed_ to be your chaperone."

A lower, rougher voice. The drumbeat in Nesta's ribcage pounded on, so thundering that she was sure Cassian could hear it from his seat across the table. Azriel, to her right, had heard it the moment he sat down, of course. Nothing seemed to escape him. Those bright hazel eyes had immediately landed on the fluttering pulse point of her neck, and his nostrils had flared ever so slightly - she'd been an open book.

Ever since the two Illyrians sparred in the training ring hours ago, bare chests and torsos gleaming with sweat, their handsome dark features fierce and determined, Nesta knew her scent had been laced with fantasy-induced arousal. Cassian, of course, had tried to capitalize on it immediately. As if he was beyond certain that he could make those fantasies come true.

But he was only half right.

"That's precisely why I require your assistance."

Nesta kept her words clipped, matter-of-fact. She willed the blush rising across her chest and up her cheeks to subside, tried to conjure some of that icy power into her veins. But it seemed that the chilled silver fire had turned to something molten and boiling inside her, both from desire and from embarrassment. Azriel and Cassian had only exchanged two sarcastic little comments before she'd blurted out her fantasy.

And to her everlasting relief, they hadn't laughed.

Azriel looked to Cassian, who still didn't look up from his plate, but lifted his fork and began stabbing at his dinner.

"Cass." His low voice was questioning, purposefully casual. "I don't want to cause any problems here."

Cassian's eyes darted up, flicking between Nesta and Azriel. The tension sizzled in the air for a long moment before he answered.

"If Nesta thinks it will _help,_ " he threw her words back at her with a tight half-smile, "then I, too, would be grateful for your assistance."

He inclined his head toward Azriel in a sarcastic sort of bow that made the shadowsinger chuckle. Nesta narrowed her eyes across the table at Cassian. He knew as well as she did that the tension was unbearable.

Yes, he'd "repaid" her last night. She could practically still feel his scalding tongue on her neck, her breasts, between her legs. But this - whatever it was, between them - was terribly risky. Cassian seemed to constantly toe the line of admitting too much. _Feeling_ too much. So she'd asked their would-be chaperone to help them. Both relieve the sexual tension, and appease her lustful curiosity.

"It's been a while since we… assisted."

Azriel's shadows swirled playfully as the two Illyrians exchanged a knowing look. A look that had Nesta shifting in her seat, clenching her thighs together as every filthy image her brain had conjured up today came rushing back. Those two powerful, golden-skinned warrior bodies against her, mouths and hands roaming over every inch.

Cassian cleared his throat, and pressed his boot against Nesta's slippered foot under the table.

"You're sure, Nes? It won't be -" he paused, a predatory grin growing on his face as he pressed her foot harder. " _Overwhelming_? To have both of us in your bed?"

Nesta scoffed, though her stomach twisted as if she were on the edge of a high cliff.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Azriel was examining her. The threads of olive green in those hazel irises seemed to gleam and brighten as his eyes roved across her face, down her neck, pulse still hammering, down to her breasts, straining against the tight gown as she sucked down breaths.

"One request, if I may."

His voice was low again, almost a whisper. No one at the table was even making a show of attempting to eat dinner anymore.

"I'd like to keep this between us, if that's alright." Azriel's full lips flickered with a smile again. "I don't think our High Lord and Lady would quite approve of this particular method of chaperoning."

Nesta nearly laughed at the thought of her sisters' faces if they ever found out she'd been with both Cassian and Azriel - at the same time. They'd be shocked, horrified… then intrigued. And jealous.

"Of course."

Azriel looked to his right. Cassian snorted.

"I'm certainly not going around bragging about this."

Azriel laughed darkly. No one moved for a moment, then he motioned to Nesta's untouched plate of food.

"Eat now, if you're hungry. Because I'm going to take my time tonight. I don't do hard and fast."

Azriel's shadows seemed to darken around him, condensing into swirls of blackest night. Nesta shivered. Eating this dinner would be impossible. Her internal organs were all made of molten mercury.

Cassian seemed thoroughly entertained by the anticipatory shivering.

"Little Nes is going to get a lesson in patience tonight, I think. Maybe this will be good for your training after all."

"Not. Hungry." Nesta said, though it came out a whisper.

She'd always been the wolf. The predator. She'd intimidated and snapped and ordered enough that no one could possibly think of her as weak or helpless. But with these two towering Illyrian warriors before her, staring her down with lust in their eyes, she had the distinct feeling of suddenly being prey.

And they were going to devour her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian was the first to rise, his chair scraping against the floor as he flung it back and stalked around the table to Nesta. His breath curled around her ear like a caress as he leaned down and whispered -

"You have no idea what you're getting into."

His lips grazed her earlobe, her neck, the very spot where her heartbeat rattled violently against her skin.

Nesta's spine was like a steel rod, rooting her to the spot, frozen. She looked to Azriel, who had leaned back in his chair with a pleased sort of smile, sipping at a glass of wine perched between his elegant, scarred fingers. A Lord watching his people enjoy a feast.

Cassian's large hands slipped lightly over her shoulders, skimming down her arms to her hands, where he twined his fingers with hers and lifted their joined fists to the table. His mouth continued its path down her neck, strands of his silken hair slipping loose from its tie and falling over her shoulder.

Nesta lifted a hand, wanting to twist her fingers in that inky soft hair, to drag his head closer to her neck, to create the pressure that her blood was singing for. But Azriel leaned toward her with a little hum of reproach, and his twisting shadows slid across the table and around her wrists, pinning them back down.

The grey shadows were cold against her flushed skin. Not the dreadful, evil cold of the cauldron, but a soothing cold of cool water on a summer day. Of shade after a burning sun. Nesta found herself craving the feel of those shadows on every inch of her overheated body.

For Cassian's touch was fire. He caressed and kissed and breathed against her, each breath like a shot of whiskey that burned down her body, writhed in her stomach, and settled between her legs. His hands were palming her breasts through the fabric of her dress, his kisses becoming open-mouthed against her collarbone.

"Easy," Azriel murmured, sipping his wine once more before setting it down on the table.

Cassian groaned softly against Nesta's ear.

"You don't know how delicious she is," he growled softly in the shadowsinger's direction. "Are you going to sit there holding her hands, or are you going to come have a taste?"

Azriel's answering smile was nearly lupine. He rose gracefully from his chair, and Nesta spied a bulge between his legs that made her heart skip a beat.

The grey strands of shadow released her hands as they slithered back up Azriel's arms. He perched on the edge of the table beside her chair.

"May I have a taste, Nesta?"

Three staccato heartbeats pounded before she nodded. Azriel reached a hand out, gripping her chin to tip her face up toward his. Those hazel eyes bore into her, a color so different from the golden tones of Cassian's. Rich, dark brown like wet soil, twined through with threads of green.

His lips met hers, cool and soft, a feather-light kiss that tasted of wine. Cassian ran his hands down Nesta's arms again, fingers brushing the goosebumps that rose as Azriel kissed her.

"She likes that," Cassian laughed softly, and Azriel leaned back from her with a smile. But his shadows lingered, like a cool fog wisping around her cheeks, brushing her skin in mirror motions to Cassian's fingers on her arms and shoulders. They slipped downward, roping around her heaving chest, bands of light and shadow across her pale skin as if she sat in dappled evening light.

Behind her back, Nesta felt the laces of her bodice loosen - the shadows lingering there had somehow untied the bow.

She couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. This was really happening. This flight of fancy, probably the fault of all those smutty romance books the House kept shoving at her, was actually going to come true. She'd already kissed Azriel - her friend, Azriel, Cassian's brother, Azriel! - and now her dress was being untied.

"Is this alright?" The shadowsinger asked, seeming to sense the shift in Nesta's thoughts. He ran one tanned finger along the neckline of her dress, pulling slightly. A question. She didn't allow her gaze to linger on the brutal spiderweb of scars on his graceful hand.

"Yes," she breathed, thankful for Cassian's reassuring, constant touch from behind her. "I want this. I just didn't think you'd say yes."

Azriel's eyes flickered with some unreadable emotion, and the shadows curling around them both darkened slightly in response.

"I'm… trying to say yes more often." He explained hesitantly, still running that single finger along her neckline, that one knuckle coasting across her skin. "Trying to let go of things that have been holding me back for a long, long time. And I trust Cassian. And you."

Cassian nuzzled into Nesta's neck as he murmured softly, "He needs this as much as we do."

In response, she arched her back slightly, lifting her breasts into Azriel's teasing finger.

"Then let go, shadowsinger," she whispered, trying to bravely meet his eyes as the dark wisps pulsed and thrummed around her. "I trust you, too. Do your worst."

Cassian moaned, bracing both hands on Nesta's shoulders and his forehead against the crown of her braids. "Don't tell him _that._ "

But Azriel was smiling, a more open and genuine smile than she'd ever seen from him, turning his striking face from classically handsome to downright breathtaking. A cool caress of shade slithered down her spine, opening the laces of her dress completely. The heavy silk fabric fell away, straps sliding over her shoulders, baring her chest to him.

"Windows," Cassian growled, immediately cupping each of Nesta's bare breasts in a warm, calloused hand. She felt her nipples tighten at the touch. Indeed, the dining room had an entire wall of floor-to-cieling windows looking out at the sparkling lights of Velaris far below. And anyone in the city with superior Fae sight might look up to the House of Wind tonight and see two Illyrian warriors kissing and touching her. It made Nesta's stomach twist again, not unpleasantly.

"Shaded," Azriel said calmly, "But we can move to the bedroom if you're more comfortable."

Nesta nodded. The fallout with her sisters... and Rhys… and even Amren would be too dire to take any risks, as thrilling as it was to be in front of those windows. If Azriel's focus wavered for just a moment, they could chance being seen. And Nesta fully intended on making that lethal focus waver tonight.

As she rose from the chair, her dress fell further down around her hips, the cool air a welcome relief against her skin after the confinement of tightly-laced silk. Her confidence ticked up a notch as Azriel watched appreciatively, loosing a deep breath that was nearly a moan.

"I told you," Cassian chuckled, moving close and yanking the skirts of Nesta's dress until the whole thing pooled on the floor at her feet. She now stood precisely between him and Azriel, their dark wings almost surrounding her. The position had her nipples hardening further, which did not escape the notice of either Illyrian.

"Touch them." It was a command from Cassian, not a request. Azriel didn't hesitate. His cool, soft hands grazed from the underside of her breasts up to the nipple, deep shadows trailing behind each finger as if he was tracing ice across her skin. His lips found Nesta's again, a kiss that was still gentle yet deeper than before, his silken tongue brushing against her lips in exquisitely slow sweeps, as if he was savoring the taste.

Cassian's own hands had wandered downward, squeezing hard against the bones of her hips, drawing her back into him. The whole length of his body pressed against her, from the hard muscles of his chest against her shoulder to the iron-like bulge against the small of her back.

Nesta gasped as Azriel circled his fingers in unison around her nipples, involuntarily arching back into Cassian, grinding against him.

"Bedroom," Cassian groaned into her hair.

Not taking his lips from hers, Azriel reached one hand toward Cassian's shoulder, the other coasting down to hold Nesta by the waist, and winnowed them both to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The House was apparently pleased with the night's events, Nesta mused.

Azriel's bedroom was lit with softly flickering candles on every surface, and the air had a sweet perfume like pine and vanilla. No fire in the fireplace, thank the gods, but a barely detectable warm breeze blew through the windowless room, so soft that Nesta smiled up at the ceiling.

 _You're getting quite the show_ , she thought.

After blissful minutes of being sandwiched between them, Illyrian heads bowed to her face and neck as they kissed and licked and touched, Azriel had broken their kiss. It was only so that he could straighten to unbutton his shirt, but Cassian had taken that chance to claim her breasts for himself, squeezing and kneading as he pushed his hips against her from behind. Nesta tipped her head back against his hard chest, baring her neck for more kisses.

The shadowsinger dropped his shirt to the ground, and the sight of his bare torso in the candlelit glow was possibly even more impressive than it had been at that fantasy-inducing sparring session. Every muscle was carved into Azriel's skin like a statue of an ancient god, his body lean and lithe, slimmer than Cassian's brutal strength. But no less heart-stopping, as he drew close to her again.

"On the bed, please, Nesta."

A low rumble of a request, so laced with arousal and desire that the words alone made her stomach clench in anticipation.

Cassian let go of her breasts and shucked off his own shirt, tossing it toward a corner. He looked ready to pounce. Those golden, bulging muscles of his arms and chest were taut, spring-loaded, just waiting for some signal before grabbing, stroking, thrusting, ravishing.

But that was the whole reason having Azriel there had appealed to Nesta so much. Cassian was fire and passion and depth… and ignited something in her that she wasn't ready to face. Azriel was pure, detached pleasure. He was shadows and smirks and anticipation.

Nesta climbed onto his bed, marveling at the size of it - at least triple the width of hers. A dark, jealous thought wormed into her head of the previous times Cassian and Azriel had done this. Maybe the giant bed had been crafted for this exact purpose, centuries ago. How many fae and Illyrian and who-knows-what-else females had admired this view? The head and footboard were intricately carved wooden pillars that reminded her of a temple façade, with giant columns at each corner of the mattress decorated with lifelike roses rambling around them.

Azriel leaned against one of those columns now, a predatory half smile on his face as he watched Nesta's nearly naked form clamber to the middle of his bed. Behind him, Cassian had kicked off his boots and was working at the laces of his pants, when Azriel followed Nesta's gaze and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he laughed darkly, "We've got a ways to go before you'll need _that_." Azriel nodded his head toward the bulge that strained against the loosened ties of Cassian's pants.

"Then get going," Cassian ground out, stroking his fabric-covered length tightly as if to take the edge off.

Azriel approach Nesta's left side and kissed her again, one hand bracing her head against his as he lowered her back onto the pillows. Every jealous and bitter thought emptied from her head at the softness of his touch.

"Can I show you what I like?" Azriel whispered, directly onto her lips. His breaths on her tongue tasted of red wine and mountain wind. Nesta nodded. "If you want to stop, for any reason at all, just say so." She nodded again.

Azriel might have made some gesture to Cassian, she wasn't sure, but even as their kiss continued and deepened, Nesta felt Cassian's warm hands at her hips, fingers hooking around her underwear and pulling them down. She shivered again, from the pure adrenaline coursing through her, and could have sworn the House sent another warm gust of air through the room.

She was naked now, fully naked in front of them both, and it set her nerves abuzz like nothing she'd ever felt. Azriel guided her arms up above her head, and she felt the cool touch of his shadows writhing around her wrists, locking them together against the headboard. Nesta tugged against the restraint, testing, and couldn't budge. It sent a thrill down her spine.

Cassian laid next to her, his weight dipping the mattress and tilting Nesta to the right. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, searching her face with those whiskey-warm eyes.

"If you get bored, Nes, we can switch to my way," he teased, winking at her. But Nesta was wholly trained on Azriel, at the end of the bed, carefully crafting a band of shadow to wrap around her ankle and anchor it to the footboard. He did the same with her other ankle, just far enough apart that her legs were spread, baring everything to him.

Azriel looked up as he finished, and his pupils dilated at the view. Those hazel eyes were nearly black. She was on display - a feast laid out for him. How long had it been since Azriel had allowed himself to indulge?

"Alright?" he asked roughly, perching again near her left side. The bands of shadow stayed put, independent of the shadowsinger. Nesta hadn't realized he could control them like this.

"Yes," she whispered, savoring the way his chest rose and fell sharply as he took her in. A beautiful female, in his bed. Trusting him. Desiring him. Needing him.

Cassian was still nestled into her right side, peppering kisses across her ribcage and up the side of her breast.

"I think this one is my favorite," he groaned, lathing his tongue in a wide path across the nipple. Nesta laughed, and Cassian took the tip of it between his teeth, a sharp but bearable sting of pressure. Her laugh turned into a breathy gasp.

She tried to close her legs, to press her thighs together against the building arousal, the burning between her legs. But the shadows held firm on each ankle, only allowing Nesta's knees to quiver toward each other pathetically as Cassian rolled that nipple between his teeth and lips.

The movement had Azriel entranced for a moment, and Nesta watched him adjust his pants, the bulge there seeming to throb with desire to be let out.

Then he leaned down to her again, his hands tracing down her immobilized arms, his lips on hers. Then on her sternum. Then on her stomach. Azriel made his way down her body, taking his time, that shadowy touch so cold that her warm skin seemed to sizzle in its wake.

Cassian was touching her, too, fiery and desperate for more in all the ways that Azriel was cool and patient. He kissed her, tongue roving deeply into her mouth, swirling and pushing like he'd never be deep enough. Close enough.

The combination of their four hands and two mouths and her inability to close her legs or move her hands had Nesta's nerves sparking and her hips writhing. The magic inside her was still a molten flame, and she knew her eyes were that damned swirling silver. She just needed _someone, something_ to cure that throbbing ache that built between her legs. If Cassian stopped kissing her for a moment, she'd have to start begging.

Mercifully, Azriel's journey down her body had reached the tops of her thighs, which were quivering with anticipation. Or deprivation. His smooth fingers swirled circles of light pressure down toward the inside of her thighs, his hands brushing against the soft golden curls there that she knew were damp with arousal.

Truthfully, they'd been damp with arousal since that morning. Remembering the way the two warriors' bodies had danced and clashed against each other in that ring sent a new wave of lust spearing through her, clenching through her abs and thighs and calves, throbbing at her clit.

Azriel let his shadows explore first, his hands still on her thighs. She felt the darkness brush against her folds, and the contrast of their cold against her feverish flesh had her head tipping back with a cry of relief. Cassian groaned in response, bucking his hips against her side to show her exactly what those kinds of sounds did to him.

The shadows moved like phantom hands, skittering across her thighs, then circling her clit, and Nesta already felt an orgasm building within her, without Azriel even having physically touched her. But those wisps of darkness seemed to know exactly how to tease, how to trace up and down with feathery pressure before pulling away, bringing her close - so close - to the edge without tipping her over it.

"Please," Nesta panted, her hips bucking against Azriel's grip as Cassian rolled his thumbs over both nipples. Azriel met her gaze from his spot at her feet, his eyes dancing with delight and pleasure. She wondered exactly how much sensation he got from what his shadows did.

"Please what," Azriel teased, once again running a lick of shadow down her slit, like a drip of icy water. "Tell me what you want, Nesta."

She saw Cassian roll his eyes, but his lips were smiling as he clamped them again onto her neck, onto that spot that made her mind go wholly blank.

"I want… I need…" Oh gods, words escaped her. Azriel sat between her legs patiently, his sensuous mouth in that wicked smile. Like he'd devour her whole, if she could only put the words together to ask.

"Your mouth," Nesta moaned, narrowing her focus to those sinful lips. "I need your mouth on me. Please."

Cassian rose from her neck and glared at Azriel, his voice gravelly. "The lady asked nicely. Now make her come, shadowsinger. Like your life depended on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Cassian's words, Azriel took his time fulfilling Nesta's request. He kissed his way down from her bellybutton, through the patch of golden curls, and finally brushed only his full lower lip against the pulsing heat of her clit.

That alone almost sent her over the edge. Nesta's hips thrust upwards, hoping for contact with his mouth, but Azriel just pinned her firmly down to the bed with a forearm across her hipbones.

"Stay still," he commanded, allowing the movement of his lips to bush against her with each word. Nesta whimpered.

She was always in charge. She was the oldest, the meanest, the commander. She was powerful, more powerful than any of them. And right now, she was completely at his mercy.

Azriel made a single pass with his tongue - one long, deep lick from the bottom straight up to her clit, circling there before pulling away and looking up to meet Nesta's eyes.

"Delicious," he breathed, and lowered his head to taste again.

Cassian moaned against her breast. "I told you."

She knew she should probably be offended that they'd discussed her taste before she'd ever suggested this encounter, but all it did was clench at her stomach in prideful pleasure.

Azriel's tongue was firm and precise and perfect. It would have taken Nesta about two more seconds to climax, if only he hadn't stopped every damn time she was about to finish. Her breathing was shallow and frantic as he once again pulled back from her clit to kiss her thighs, and run chilled shadows down where his tongue should have been.

Cassian kissed her, and he was just as breathless as her, his brows creased with desperation.

"Nes," he moaned against her lips, her jaw, her ear. "I need you. I can't… I don't know how he does it. I can't last much longer."

Nesta nodded, even as a groan escaped her unwittingly. Azriel had locked his lips around her clit, sucking as if he might draw something out of her. At the same time, he snaked a hand up her torso and allowed his shadows to form dark twin rings around each peaked nipple, an icy cold circle that hardened them to the point of pain. The dueling sensations sent her careening toward an orgasm.

Then he stopped. Withdrew the shadows and the suction. Pressed a tiny kiss to her clit, then on either side of it. Nesta nearly sobbed.

But Cassian had climbed back into bed after taking off his pants, and holy gods was that a sufficient distraction. His cock was achingly hard, flush with his stomach and leaking at the tip. It reached almost to his bellybutton as he knelt beside her.

As much as she wanted to grasp it in her fist and marvel at the feel of it, Nesta couldn't use her hands.

"Let me taste it," she whispered up at Cassian, and smiled to herself as his eyes rolled backward in his head with pleasure at her words. Nesta turned her head to the right, her cheek pressed into one outstretched arm, as Cassian positioned himself before her.

She licked the drop that was already waiting at the tip, copying the teasing tongue-flicks Azriel was currently performing on her. Cassian leaned into her, and without hands to control him, Nesta was under his wordless command to take a few inches into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around and across and around, sucking him in deeper, until he was nearly to the back of her throat.

Just then, Azriel did the _damned_ suction thing again, for just long enough that Nesta moaned and whined, the vibrations running straight into Cassian's cock. He groaned in pleasure and thrust into her mouth. Then whipped his head to Azriel.

"I told you… to make her come…" Cassian panted, "Now quit _fucking around_ … and let her have it."

Nesta felt Azriel's smile curl against her skin. But he obeyed, and began licking and sucking in earnest, without stopping. He found a pattern of fast, broad strokes of his tongue against her clit that had Nesta's thighs quaking, and he didn't let up. Just as everything within her tightened and she felt impending release shooting down her spine, Azriel thrust two fingers inside of her and curled them upward, pressing hard like he might touch his own forearm that still pinned her hips down.

And Nesta's world exploded. Even Cassian pulled out of her mouth to watch her shake and cry out and writhe against the shadowy restraints. Azriel kept taking low, slow licks until her legs stopped shaking, and her toes uncurled, then he slowly withdrew his fingers.

Cassian watched her eyes, like swirling pools of mercury as they fixed on Azriel, rising from between her legs. He had a hesitant smile, as if he wasn't sure if she was going to kiss him or fuck him or blast him right off the bed with her killing power.

"Let my arms and legs go," Nesta commanded, and Azriel went completely still. "And take off your fucking pants. Please."

The last word was sharp, but both Illyrians relaxed, their wings dropping in relief that it was still lust, not rage, that was boiling through Nesta's veins.

Azriel unlaced his pants and dropped them to the ground. Nesta froze, and a dozen snide remarks to Cassian about _wingspan_ ran through her head before she decided not to ruin the moment. Truthfully, her heart was racing with pride that Azriel was so enormously hard just from tasting her. Devouring her.

The shadowsinger hadn't rubbed against her or stroked himself through his pants or even let out so much as a whimper. He had to be the king of self-control, Nesta thought. Or self- denial.

But that needed to end. Now.

Azriel ran his hands down Nesta's bare, trembling legs, and the bands of shadow around her ankles seemed to suck back into him, whirling around his hands and arms like stormclouds. He did the same at her wrists, and Nesta's hands snapped down from their tether.

In her right, she grasped Cassian's cock, shining with her own saliva, and gave it another sucking, swirling lick. A promise of the task she was about to finish.

Her left hand wrapped around Azriel's, her small fingers not even close to meeting as she tried to encircle it. She drew a long, slow line all the way from the base to the tip with her tongue. Payback.

Nesta's heartbeat ratcheted up again as she held them both in her fists. Towering Illyrian warriors, their chests heaving with desire for her, wings spread wide and darkened eyes wholly focused on her. A collective millennium - a fucking _millennium_ \- of their years on this planet, and all they wanted in this moment was her.

It was more power than she ever stole from that gods-damned cauldron, that's for sure.

"I want you inside of me," Nesta whispered to Azriel, and twisted on the bed until she was on her hands and knees. He obediently knelt behind her, pausing to take in the view for only a moment before taking his cock into his hand and pushing against her.

But he wasn't thrusting straight in. No, he was rubbing that impressive length against her without entering, circling the tip of it around her clit, teasing, always teasing.

Nesta sighed with pleasure. "Come here," she murmured to Cassian, who was watching Azriel's taunting with narrowed eyes. She patted the bed between her arms.

If she'd been truly brave, she'd have positioned Cassian underneath her, and ridden him while Azriel entered her from behind, moving in unison and filling her wholly. But maybe she'd work up to that. Another double-skip of her heart at the thought of this happening again.

Cassian had settled himself back against the pillows, his hips positioned between Nesta's arms, the perfect position for her to swallow him down to the hilt. She'd known that this was how she wanted to end up ever since this morning, when she hadn't been able to wipe the filthy image from her brain. Cassian's cock thrusting down her throat, Azriel pounding into her from behind.

To do the reverse was risky, as was her fantasy about having them both inside her at once, and both Illyrians knew it just as well as Nesta did. A deeply hidden part of her was aware that someday, probably when he was buried deep inside her, this _something_ with Cassian would snap into perfect clarity. And if that happened while her lips were wrapped around Azriel's cock… there could be trouble. She'd laughed wryly at the thought.

Although maybe she should have risked it, she thought, as Azriel teased the tip just inside her entrance. She already felt the pleasant stretching burn. This was going to hurt.

Azriel seemed to be aware of that, and took his time testing inch by inch, swirling his cooling shadows around her entrance as he pushed forward.

Nesta focused on Cassian, on his little pants of pleasure and the way his fingers grappled for the pillows beside him as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking. She used one hand to prop herself up, the other to wrap around the base of his cock, stroking firmly at those inches that she just couldn't fit.

Then Azriel was all the way in, his groan of satisfaction at the feeling shimmering down Nesta's spine and making her walls clench around his cock in arousal. Her responding hum of pleasure vibrated in her throat and caused Cassian's back to arch off the pillows. Like they were all connected in a never ending cycle of bliss.

The three of them found a rhythm - Azriel thrusting into her alternating with Cassian's upward thrusts into her throat, so that Nesta was rocking between them, her release building and building. Azriel's tantalizing pace was quickening, pounding into her relentlessly, and she knew he was getting close, too.

She hadn't thought it would be possible to come again after that earthquake of an orgasm before, but everything was clenching up again and Azriel inside her felt so _full_ and warm and…

It took everything in Nesta to keep her lips clamped around Cassian as she cried out with her release, her body spasming and shaking.

The muffled cry against his cock sent Cassian careening over the edge, too. His back arched and fingers curled against the pillows as he pumped down Nesta's throat, wave after wave jolting through him. She swallowed every drop, even as her body shook.

The spasms of Nesta's walls around Azriel's cock had driven his pace to a frantic pounding. Nesta cried out with each thrust, her body still hot and buzzing from climax. But to her disbelief, it felt like it was rising within her again. That gripping, burning heat from between her legs, where Azriel hadn't slowed even a fraction. That stomach-twisting arousal as she watched Cassian blink up at her in pure awe, staring at her mouth as if she'd just performed some ancient magic.

Azriel kept pounding into her as he slid his hands up from her hips to her waist, then to her shoulders. His shadows pulsed and leapt along with the rhythm, sliding down to her breasts, teasing. And around her throat, with the lightest hint of pressure. She felt Cassian's hands on her again, ghosting across her arms, her face, her breasts. His scalding touch right alongside the icy shadows.

Then she came again, this time like a dam cracking, each sensation sending a jolt of pleasure until the whole dam burst and she cried out. Azriel was right there with her, burying himself to the hilt as she felt his cock throbbing and pumping inside her.

Nesta collapsed on top of Cassian, every bone and muscle in her body like warm, quivering jelly. Azriel flopped beside them a moment later, his breaths deep and gasping like he'd just run for his life. Cassian's strong arms wrapped around Nesta, turning her to the side so that she was once again sandwiched between their warm, naked bodies.

Azriel slid an arm over her hip, holding her tight to him, just as Cassian did around her waist. Nesta should have been turned on, she thought, but she was too tired and spent. Now, if they woke up like this, on the other hand… a new fantasy swirled in her head of lazy, side-lying morning sex. From both sides.

As all three of them drifted off to sleep, sated and secure right down to their bones, the House seemed to heave a great sigh, like a giant wind had blown through it from the Illyrian Mountains.

"Shhh," Nesta murmured, only half awake. "You're welcome."


End file.
